Dangerous Mate
by Shinigami Goddess
Summary: AU. Alice and Jasper weren't meant to be. What happens when he finds out that his true mate is trained to kill his kind? Kind of a one shot right now. If you like or want more, please comment.


_I do not own S.M. Twilight or any of the sagas._

 _This has not been beta read so I'm sorry for any mistakes that are found. Please let me know how you like it and I just might write some more. I found some old Twilight fics that I had been writing on and I'm going to be posting them up. The one with the most views and/or comments for more, I will work on._

~!~!~!~

My name is Isabella Swan but I go by Izzy. My life seemed normal, like any other kids, till I turned eight. A little after I turned eight, I was walking home from school and I was grabbed up off the street and my first thoughts were that of my dad and my friends that live around my dad. My kidnappers told me that I had been chosen to help them with a very special and secret project; and it was very secret. I thought they were crazy when they told me who and what they were; Slayers.

It would seem that my parents weren't my real parents. My real parents were part of the supernatural world that I would now be fighting to keep secret from getting out because of rogues. I didn't fight them to go back to my mom but I staid to learn, to help. I spent the next eight in a half years pushing myself beyond my limits, learning skills that could keep me from getting killed from those I hunt. I was thirteen when I went on my first hunt and it was also when I got my first set of scars. After that, I pushed myself farther and harder. One of my favorite things I learned from them was how to make weapons from vampire ash and venom; It made it easier to cause damage to the supernatural's.

I was seventeen when they said that I could go on my own, that I didn't need their help anymore. So, I figured I would see how my family had been doing without me; I know they weren't my really family but they were the only ones I have ever known. First was my mom, she seemed to have remarried and had two other children now so I went about looking for my dad and found him working at a police station in Forks, Washington, so that's where I went.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Izzy doesn't really know what she was expecting when she walked into the police station but guessed that it couldn't have gone any better. Izzy walked into the station in her tight jeans, dark purple shirt and black leather jacket. Her hip length hair pulled up in a high pony tail. She had belts wrapped around her waist, to hold her weapons; though she didn't wear them at the moment. She even had belts around her neck but that was for other reasons.

A deputy saw her. "Can I help you miss?"

She looked him up and down before answering. "Yes, I'm looking for Charlie Swan."

"He's in his office. Who can I tell him is asking for him?" He asked as he stood to head to the office.

"Isabella Swan." Izzy told him and watched him go pale before running to the back room. A moment later, Charlie tumbled out of his office and looked at her with hope and horror. He walked slowly to her as he looked her over.

"Bella? Is it really you?" He spoke in a whisper and she couldn't help but smile a small smile at him and he choked back a sob as he pulled me to him and held me tight. She did my best to not attack him or stiffen in his arms. "Oh, god, Bella. What happened to you?"

She gave him a sad smile. "I was taken, dad but I'm here now. That's all that matters."

"You're right. You're right, Bells." He took a deep breath and stepped back to look her over again.

"It's just, Izzy now." She smiled at him.

"Okay, Izzy." He tested the name. "Does your mother know that you're alive and okay."

Izzy couldn't look at him as she shook her head. "She has a new family now, I didn't want to open old wounds. I thought it would be best."

He nodded his head. "Well, I guess we should get you settled in. I can take the rest of the day off and help you."

"No, dad, don't. I need to get some things together from the stores and I'll meet you back here in a few hours and you can show me where you live." She told him as he walked her to the door.

He looked a little confused. "You have your own car and money? How did you get a license ?"

She chuckled. "I had papers that said I was an orphan that was adopted so it was pretty easy and I saved up money from the different jobs that I had. I have plenty so you don't need to worry about me." He nodded at me. "Is there anything you need me to pick up for you?"

"No, no. Don't worry about me. I guess, I'll see you in a few hours then." He didn't seem sure, like this was all a trick or something.

Izzy walked over to him and gave him a tight hug. "I never stopped thinking about you, daddy." She whispered and her voice hitched and her eyes watered. It was mostly for show, for him. She had stopped feeling for others a long time ago. She cleared my throat as she moved away from him. "I'll be back in a few hours. I'm going to have a look around town."

"Okay, Okay." He cleared his throat and looked her over. "I guess…uh, I should get you sighed for school then." She bit back a groan and just gave him a small smile. "Sure, dad." She waved at him as she walked out of the station and to her truck.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Izzy drove around town and it was a small town after all, the high school that she knew Charlie was sighing her up for was easy enough to find and small too. She decided to go ahead and stop by the school and get her schedule and have a look around school before the news got out about the Chief's daughter coming home after being messing for eight and half years.

After stopping by the office, she walked around the school; getting a feel for it. Most everyone was at lunch as she walked around. She stopped when she felt something off and looked towards the door to see the lunch room and that's where she saw what was off. Vampires were at this school. She smirked, "This just might be fun after all." She whispered a she turned and left the school.

~!~!~!~!~!~

 **Jasper**

Jasper had this uneasy feeling all day and he couldn't figure out why. When he joined his 'siblings' at lunch was when he really felt it. Something dangerous was close by. He could feel someone watching him and when he turned to see who it could be, all he saw was hair leaving the door that lead to the hall way of the school. He narrowed his eyes as he came back around to see that Alice was looking at him worriedly. Alice reached over and placed a hand on top of his and gave him a smile. "It's okay, Jazz; you're not going to hurt anyone. You shouldn't worry." She whispered so that only he and their 'siblings' could here.

' _It's not me I'm worried about.'_ He thought to himself as he stood up. "I'll see you all in class." He said and walked away before they could protest to him leaving the safety of the family to wonder around the school unsupervised. Once he was out the cafeteria doors, he caught a sweet scent of Summer Rain, leather and a small hint of coconut. He followed this scent till he found himself outside of the school and everything in him told him to be ready for an attack but all he saw was a car leaving the parking lot. He still didn't have face for the dangerous feeling and yet sweet smelling scent. He debated with himself about leaving the school and tracking this scent down but that was when his phone buzzed in his pocked. He sighed, knowing it was Alice. He didn't pull out his phone and look at the message, he just walked back into the school building and went to his next class; his mind racing about what he felt and what he smelt.


End file.
